Oᴠᴇʀ Tʜᴇ Gᴀʀᴅᴇɴ Wᴀʟʟ : ᴅʀᴇᴀᴍs
by aobaissogay
Summary: Wɪʀᴛ ǫᴜᴇsᴛɪᴏɴs ɪғ ʜᴇ ʙᴇʟɪᴇᴠᴇs ᴡʜᴀᴛ ʜᴀᴘᴘᴇɴᴇᴅ ʙᴇʜɪɴᴅ ᴛʜᴇ sᴛᴏɴᴇ ᴡᴀʟʟ, ʜᴇ ᴅᴇᴄɪᴅᴇs ᴛʜᴀᴛ ʜᴇ ɢᴏɪɴɢ ᴛᴏ ᴍᴀᴋᴇ ʜᴇ's ᴊᴏᴜʀɴᴇʏ ᴏᴠᴇʀ ᴛʜᴇ ᴡᴀʟʟ ᴡɪᴛʜ ʜɪs ʙʀᴏᴛʜᴇʀ Gʀᴇɢᴏʀʏ ᴛᴏ sᴇᴇ sᴏᴍᴇ ᴏʟᴅ ғʀɪᴇɴᴅs.
1. ᴅʀᴇᴀᴍs

6 months. That's how long Wirt and Gregory haven't seen anything or been over the large stone wall. That's half a year, Wirt still doesn't know if he should believe what was over the wall, or if it was a dream. Something his brain just made up as he fell into unconsciousness. Or did everything that happened was really real? Beatrice? The Beast? He didn't know what to think at this point, he knew his brother has probably forgotten about the experience, but Wirt wasn't even sure if he had the same dream. He doesn't talk about these things to his brother because, well..He won't understand. He doesn't exactly understand the difference between reality and dreams, and if Wirt had to be honest; Neither did he anymore. A simple bird he would look and ponder. 'Can birds actually talk, or was it because she was human?' he would ask himself. Of course referring to Beatrice. The bird that helped them. Saying their farewells before he could properly see her. Wirt would just shake off the thought and focused his mind on other things.

Wirt laid on his floor which was full of piles of books and poetry he would read. He just laid on the floor next to his books, staring at the ceiling, until he stood up and rubbed his eyes, shutting them tightly to properly clear his vision. He looked out his window, he could see the the tops of the graves stones in the field of grass, and just past that, the stone wall. The wall he climbed that Halloween night, and got lost in the forest with his brother. Meet Beatrice, rode a boat, sang and trying to enjoy the pleasures over the garden wall but also trying to get back home. He sighed and went to go get ready for bed. As he brushed his teeth he could hear his brother talking to his frog, which constantly had its name changed due to the fact that his brother would change it so much.

He laid in his bed, eyes wide open. He couldn't sleep, obviously. They do say usually when you cant sleep it's because your awake in someone else's dream. "Maybe Beatrice is dreaming about me.." he said out loud to himself. "Ugh, what am I thinking why would she would she be dreaming about me? She not even re-" he stopped himself, and laid there for a few moments with his mouth open as if he was going to finish his sentence. He slowly shut his mouth, and then jumped out of his bed and walked quickly to his brother room. His brother was fast asleep. " Greg? Greg wake up." He whispered loudly as he stood next to his step-brother and shook him softly. His brother softly groaned and wrapped himself tighter and fell back to asleep. "Greg! Greg, wake up!" He shook him harder and he then opened his eyes slowly. "Huh?... Wirt... What is it...?" he said rubbing his eye sitting up in his bed. "Remember your elephant costume you wore for Halloween?" Gregory nodded his head, still rubbing his eyes. "Put it on. We going to see an old friend."


	2. ʟᴀᴜɢʜᴛᴇʀ

Wirt and Gregory silently left the house, the time was 1:04 am. They both hid in the shadows of buildings as if someone was going to see them. Even though it was far too late for some adult to actually be awake in order to see them, and even less likely for them to say anything to their parents. But Wirt took no chances and quickly and quietly crossed the street to get to the entry gates of the cemetery. But uh, small problem, the gates was locked with chains. Thick chains that Wirt's scrawny body is not strong enough to break, not even bend "Oh no. Oooohhh no. This is bad. How-, How are we going to get in now. Ugh, I knew this was a bad idea..." while Wirt was rambling Gregory was in a bush when he found a hole under the fence to get in. "Wirt! Wirt! Look!" Greg yelled as he crawled to the other side of the fence. "Greg, can you shush I'm trying to find a way i-" he said as he saw his brother on the other side of the fence. "Greg! How did you get in?!". Greg pointed to the bush, and Wirt quickly crawled through. "Ha! Greg, you're a genius!", he ran and hugged his brother and laughed, his brother awkwardly laughed back. Wirt then gasped when he realized they were over the fence. "We're over the fence! Hurry Greg lets get over the wall!" he exclaimed as he let go of his brother and ran towards the wall. His brother then ran after him. Wirt quickly picked up Greg so he can get over the wall first. "Are we going to see Beatrice? And Uncle?" Gregory asked, Wirt paused and smiled. "Yeah. Yeah we're going to see them" he said . 'So Greg still remembers, and even better he knows what happened ' Wirt thought to himself. Greg climbed down the other side as Wirt was climbing over the stone wall.

They both ran down the hill that they rolled down when they fell into the lake the first time. They got to the lake and Wirt stared at his still reflection in the water. "Ummm. Okay Greg. I have an idea. It's a stupid one, but I think it will work." he stated unsurely . "I think... I think we have to swim to the other side." , he looked at his little brother and he nodded. "Okay... We both jump in on on the count of three." Wirt gulped and stared horrified at the lake before he began to count. "One... Two...Three!" They both dived into the water and Wirt grabbed Greg to his hip. He swam as low as he could get. Things began to become darker and darker until he reached a faint blue light ahead. He stopped and placed his arm on his forehead and squinted as his eyes adjusted.

He began to swim closer to it, at some point it didn't feel like he was even in water. He waved his hand around to if he was actually in water. He didn't feel anything wet or liquid and let out a breath. He then inhaled; air. He let go of Greg as he looked around. He was floating in front of a long thin wall that bent like water. " I think this is it Greg..." He slowly put his hand out to touch the wall only having the tip of his finger go to the over side. He quickly pulled it back. He then out of curiosity put his whole arm through, he smiled and looked at Greg. "I think it's some kind of portal." he said as he and his brother stepped over to the other side. They both stepped on land as they looked back to see that the portal came from a stream. Wirt looked at his surroundings. Its was mid afternoon and it was no longer fall during the time they came, it was now spring, and the leaves were green and the wind blew peddles from flowers in the trees, leaving an assortment of colored peddles on the ground. Greg then bent over to touch the place they came from only to feel the wetness of water from the steam. Wirt then looked at Greg with a concerned look. But he was interrupted by the sound of music. Greg smiled as he heard it. " Come on Wirt!" ,he said as he pulled Wirt out of surprise towards the direction the music was coming from.

As they got closer, the music became louder as they ran through the woods. " Whoa Greg! Hold on! Wait!" he laughed as the child kept running until he let go to run towards a group of animals playing music on stage, as the other animals danced happily to the beat. Wirt stood and smiled when he saw it. "We actually made it." he said to himself. "We made it! Ha!" he said and ran over to the stage. Greg then climbed on stage and began to sing. The other animals watched and cheered. Wirt laughed and clapped quietly, when his brother motioned him to come on stage with him. He shook his head in negation. The animals then noticed and picked up Wirt out of surprised and plucked him on stage. "Uh no.. I- I- Don't really sing..." Then the crowd cheered, and Wirt slowly started to softly sing the words of the made up song with his brother. He then began to smile and sang louder and laughed. Dancing around with his brother until he fell down laughing with him. "Boy.." He said after he finished laughing. " Okay Greg... " , he began. "I think it's time for us to keep moving." Greg nodded still smiling from the laughter.


End file.
